


Since the Beginning of Everything

by juxtaposedmusings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1995 time setting, AU Dark Peter Pan, Badass Gang Leader Jughead, Betty!AU Wendy Darling, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Jughead!AU Peter Pan, Knife Use, Knifeplay, Multi, Non Virgin Betty, Non-Consensual Touching, Serpents!AU Lost Boys, Sexual Tension, Toni!AU Tinkerbell, Underage Drug Use, boarding school shenanigans, non-con/rape tag will actually more so apply to an implied gang scenario fyi, not so happily ever after, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxtaposedmusings/pseuds/juxtaposedmusings
Summary: Junior Betty Cooper was the most responsible seventeen-year-old you'd ever met at St. Margaret's All Girls Preparatory School- especially in the class of '96. The lengths she went to protect those closest her were just short of the end of the earth.Jughead Jones' gang, the Lost Boys, was the last place any self-respecting person would go to gain a sense of community. Dangerous and juvenile, most town members steered clear of the forest territory.When Betty's close friend, Archie, makes the most reckless decision of his young life, she finds herself in the cross-hairs of the gang, and directly in front of their leader.From the first words exchanged, the pair's fate is sealed - neither can shake the thought of each other as their actions continue to bring the both of them together.OR AU Dark Peter Pan set in 1995 with a lot of graphic themes!





	Since the Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot that's been in my head for the past several years. I have initially started this out as an RP a couple years ago which will help shape the first few chapters, but generally speaking this has been rewritten in regards to characters, backgrounds, time era, as well as general location. After Chapter 5 every part will be of my creation.
> 
> Just want to give a huge shoutout to [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/). My beta, my friend, the joy of the Bughead fandom, really. Couldn't have done this without you and thank you for all you do!!
> 
> Please see the end notes for more info on planned release of other fics, general info, as well as a link to my tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.  
> Maybe we’re from the same star.”   
> ― Emery Allen

 

The open window allowed the thick, near-summer air passage into the small dorm room. The slender teen seated on the floor near the edge of the windowsill inhaled her favorite scent of soon-to-come rain while staring out into the night sky. The bright stars, typically obscured by nimbus clouds, were visible through the semi-translucent clouds that were occasionally rolling by.

Betty had spent most of her nights staring out of her window since she started at St. Margaret's All Girls Preparatory School. The boarding school had strict rules and regulations on every facet of a student’s life, from their attire to their actions, the latter extending into post-academic hours. After 6:00 PM, she could rarely find a better use of her time than charting the constellations and recording the activity of nighttime weather. It could have been better to say that her other options would end up with a punishment that was never worth the amount of fun she had. It was better to avoid getting into trouble when she had more important things to accomplish.

Despite the habits mentioned above, risk adverse didn't adequately cover her behavior. Her planned activities for the night were anything but that. As her analog clock's second hand finally reached the number 9 with a resolute `Tick,` the time officially read 9:45 PM. She lazily turned her head towards the direction of the clock, making sure it was time to get up and go.

The dark circles under her eyes had deepened over the past several weeks — a recurring dream with no comprehensible meaning plagued her every attempt at rest, nap or deep sleep. Betty had even gone to the school library to check out a book on the meaning of various dreams. The fact that she couldn't even make out the images in the vision for the first week made deciphering it next to impossible.

Over the last week, she had started to make out small details. She was always traveling somewhere, in what appeared the nighttime, (her book would have her believe that her subconscious was just hinting toward her entrance into an unknown phase of life that she didn't yet know could be a possibility) and she felt a pervasive sense of impending dread laced with an unquenchable desire to follow what seemed to be a star in the sky.

Betty had risen that morning with little to no rest and now that it was approaching 10 PM, she was already feeling the stirrings of exhaustion and she hadn’t even left for the night.

Gripping the edge of the sill, she pulled herself up into a standing position before smoothing out the denim dress that had bunched up over the past hour. She knew that sneaking out in her school uniform or pajamas would inevitably lead to getting caught once she was securely out of the building. She couldn’t chance anyone associating her with any specific school or organization during this mission.

Betty crossed the short distance to the bedside table, picking up a framed photo of herself with three other teenagers — two boys and a girl. The All Girls School had a brother school, Divine Trinity, which is how Betty had met Archie Andrews and Kevin Keller. Kevin and the raven-haired girl in the picture, Veronica, had immediately struck up a friendship during one of the All-School mixers several years ago. They were inseparable ever since, to the point that even their counterparts had been dragged together.

There was once a point in which the blonde had felt the most pathetic inklings of an unrequited crush on the redhead, Archie, but it soon dissipated as she grew to know him better. His childish and capricious antics had been far too complicated for her to keep up with and the crush dissolved into a sibling level of care and love.

Betty Cooper would give the world and then some to protect her friends—even if she had to save them from themselves.

Generally speaking, Veronica and Kevin did just fine at holding their own; they didn't need Betty to do more than occasionally bolster their spirits in the event of boys breaking their hearts or a failed test here and there. They were independent, bold seventeen-year-olds that carried themselves with the maturity of someone five years their senior.

Archie, on the other hand, was always in need of her protection. She had bailed him out of near expulsion situations more times than she could count, and frankly, she needed to stop believing the charming boy when he promised her that he 'would never do something like this again.' She may have no longer had a crush on Archie, but she couldn't shake the odd feeling of responsibility for his well-being. If not her— then who?

Tonight Betty's mission was to save Archie from what could potentially be one of the most dangerous stunts he had ever gotten himself into. Archie Andrews was about to join the infamous south-of-town gang, the Lost Boys.

'Not really join,' Veronica had told her the previous day. 'Just, yanno, fake join. To find out what they're up to.'

The facial expression she gave in reaction to the news had Veronica telling her to stop giving off such a 'mom vibe.' If mom vibe meant that she cared that her friend was going to possibly be making the most idiotic decision of his short life, then sure, she was full of mom vibes.

Betty would save her brash friend from his poorly thought out plan. Afterward, she would figure out a detailed course of action to make Archie fully repent for his ways, but for now, she was determined to get to the location she had verbally tricked out of Kevin and circumvent the gang initiation of the redhead.

Setting the photograph back down, she grabbed her room keys and locked the door once she had exited her bedroom. She stealthily crept down the hallways and out of the previous-century looking dormitory before taking off in a quick sprint past the school entrance.

She wasn't entirely proud of the next part of her plan, but drastic times called for drastic measures. There weren’t a good deal of better options to get several miles south of town in under two hours. She headed out to the main road then stuck out her thumb, hoping to hitchhike there.

Luckily, a kind soul stopped to pick her up and didn't even feel the need to converse, merely asking where she needed to go to reach her intended destination.

As they reached the outer edges of town, the car's radio faded in and out—occasionally crackling with static noise. They were firmly outside the central area of town, past the well-lit streets the city provided. Betty began to wonder if she should ask the driver to turn around and take her back to the boarding school. Archie had finally gotten himself in too deep and she was risking far more than the redhead deserved to rescue him this time.

* * *

 

Jughead Jones took a deep drag on the cigarette in his hand, filling his lungs to their capacity with smoke, before turning his attention to the group of people (mostly his gang) entering the forest clearing. They were equidistant from their hideout and the town, but that was the expectation when it came to first time meetings with new recruits.

They weren't yet worthy of entering the treehouse. The Lost Boys could never be too sure that the rival gang hadn't recruited a spy to infiltrate their headquarters—with the intent to steal valuable information or product. 

Jughead was the leader of the, predominantly male and mostly adolescent, gang. There were a few girls here and there, but they usually left within their first month or were too smart to join in the first place.

The longest standing female member of the group was none other than his right-hand woman—Toni Topaz. She was a cunning spitfire and he ran all of his decisions by her before implementing them. Her loyalty never ceased to surprise him, she never let morality get in the way of serving the cause - keeping their gang safe and profitable. He had a hard time seeing her flaws, although her propensity to take on moods (good and bad) with such fervor was an obvious issue (if you were able to separate yourself from all the good she did for those closest to her). 

The Lost Boys were a (mostly) harmless group, if you considered dealing and petty crimes, with a low rate of doing physical damage to people harmless.  Most of them were barely old enough to buy a pack of cigarettes, no less sell the infamous Pixie Dust to the population of the nearby town. Perhaps it was that very innocence, the assumed naïveté in age, that allowed them to be at the top of their game.

The bright flash of lightning in the sky, accompanied by a later clash of thunder, ushered in the newcomer, surrounded by the gang members like a bad omen. 

Toni skipped in front of the mass of bodies, a proud smile displayed on her doll-like face.

 

"May I introduce," she gestured, once they all had finally settled in their correct place. "Our newest recruit-in-training—Archibald Andrews."

 

While the rest of the boys clapped and cheered at Toni's eager introduction, Jughead's face remained unmoved, expressionless as he sized up the redheaded teen.

Privileged was the first word that came to mind while assessing Archie, followed by clean-cut. Both adjectives made him immediately dislike the boy in front of him, silently wishing he was dragged here to get beaten up by the gang instead of to become initiated into it.

 

"You were saying how we were lacking on runners for the prep school, so I took it upon myself to find a great candidate," Toni beamed.

 

Archie shifted, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides.

 

Taking another drag on his cigarette, Jughead stepped closer to Archie, getting directly in his space before exhaling smoke across his face.

 

"You ever even seen Pixie Dust?"

 

He could tell Archie wanted to hit him and it brought a smile to his face, which inflamed the tense teen even more.

 

"Of course I have."

 

"You tried it?" Jughead quickly quipped.

 

"...No."

 

"Thought so. But that's good. We don't need your image ruined, we need you to keep this face of yours in pristine shape," Jughead said, giving two light yet condescending slaps to Archie's face.

 

He felt a rush akin to arousal at the jerk the prep gave from his actions. Unnerving prim and proper prep school kids were second to none for him.

 

"So, tell me, Andrews. What makes you interested in running for the Lost Boys? Try not to bore me, I don't have the attention for that."

 

It was more accurate to say that the lack of sleep the nineteen-year-old was getting was at a particularly high level of shit lately. Even the interesting parts of his job in running the gang had become unbearably hard to concentrate on thanks to what he theorized was insomnia. 

That is, if insomnia meant being unable to stay asleep due to hazy yet vivid dreams that made no sense at all. Too bad none of his gang specialized in knowledge on health ailments or sleep disorders.

 

"I'm done with the plan my parents set out for me," the redhead said, two octaves too low for Jughead to do anything but let a cold laugh escape his lips before yawning.

 

Archie puffed up his chest, trying to display some sort of dominance over Jughead's careless and slouching state, which still towered over the other male.

 

"Toni," Jughead called over to the petite girl. "You sure he's got it in him? Seems like a half sure, rebellion case to me."

 

"You don't know the first thing about me," Archie said in a threatening tone that surprised Jughead. It even caused faint goosebumps to break out across his arms, that were luckily hidden by his leather jacket.

 

"Yeah?" he smirked, drawing himself up to his full height and sizing up the poser alpha male in front of him. He shoved his fingers in his front pockets, tilting his head.

 

"Let me guess. Letterman… probably have some weird proclivity to be artistically talented, too. But not really anything remarkable, just enough to seem like some sort of godsend to the rest of your classmates.  _Wow, he's athletic and artistic,_ right? Probably have the pick of any girl in the school next to yours, but you look too vapid to notice any level of authentic beauty, even if it bit you in the ass. You go for the ones who boss you around, that bring out your true beta tendencies because you don't fool me for a second. You've got a lot to prove to prevent being labeled for what you really are. So here you are, trying to make a name for yourself. Whether that's going to solve your problem is to be decided."

 

The silence hung in the air after Jughead's summary, weighing on each of the individuals who stood in the forest clearing.

 

"Big words for someone held back a year," Archie snapped in an attempt at a retort, but instead of having the desired effect, the entire group broke out in laughter.

 

"Good to see you've done some research, but let's get down to business, shall we?"

 

As Jughead clapped his hands to adjourn the previous pissing contest, an unexpected figure joined the group. He almost missed her coming up from behind the rest of the huddled gang members, but as she pushed her way through the throng of people, the blonde became entirely visible.

 

Before Jughead could remark on her entrance, Toni dashed forward to grab the girl by the ponytail. Surprisingly, the newcomer was holding her own and fighting her off.

He took in the scene, gaze flicking from Archie, Toni, the new girl, and then back. Giving a small nod before snapping his fingers, he signaled for Toni to release her as the girl fell down.

 

"Betty, what are you doing here?" Archie whispered as he attempted to help her up.

 

Betty brushed off her dress and shoved Archie's hand away, giving him a slight glare.

 

"Is this your girlfriend come to rescue you from making the mistake of joining us?" Jughead teased.

 

Archie and Betty exchanged a quick glance before looking back and letting out their versions of "Him/Her? Ew, no."

 

"Right," the leader smiled. "Was about to say my initial assessment about ignoring the beauty in front you was totally off, Andrews, but it looks like I was spot on."

 

He could feel how much the discomfort of the situation was putting the new girl on edge, could sense how his eyes running over her figure made her skin crawl. She looked ethereal in the moonlight and he was certain that Archie would never be able to understand why she was a total knockout.

Before he could take any additional time to appreciate the beauty that was Betty, she opened her mouth. "Archie, we need to get out of here. Now."

 

"Hey now, princess. We have a business meeting that doesn't involve you, so you can scoot your ass out of here."

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, a scowl appearing on her face that would rival any member's in his gang.

 

"Whatever you're offering him, he'll pass."

 

Jughead let out a choked laugh, not registering the increased rate of his heartbeat.

He took several slow, predatory steps forward, then leaned down to hover a few inches over her.

 

"You don't have the slightest idea what sort of life we could give firecrotch over here."

 

He saw her physically shiver but there wasn’t a flinch in the gaze she kept locked on his.

A slow smile crept on to her perfect lips that had him questioning who was winning in this confrontation.

 

"Uh-huh. Because a life expectancy of twenty-five is so alluring. You're no better than the pied piper leading all of these kids to their early graves." She broke eye contact to give him the quickest once over before returning his glower. "You're worthless."

 

Her words stung worse than if she had slapped him with all her might.  His eyes closed tightly, fingers gripping at the leather edges of his sleeves to prevent himself from behaving too brashly.

 

When Jughead opened his eyes, he saw the rest of his gang staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to firmly put the girl in her place.  No one in the group dared to cross him even half as much as Betty was right now. He knew that if he were to retaliate, he wouldn't be able to control the extent he exerted his dominance over the blonde.

 

"Get the fuck out of my territory," he growled.

 

When she didn't move, he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her firmly. "I said leave, and if you come traipsing around, here again, you better bet your tight ass you won't be let go with a warning."

 

He could feel the energy of approval rising from the gang, silent yeses registered on their faces and in their body language.

Squirming out of his grasp, Betty grabbed her friend and took off running out of the forest.

When they were fully out of sight, Toni came up to his side, arms crossed under her chest and a stern look of disapproval on her face.

 

"Since when do you give warnings?"

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. "Hurting her on our turf isn't going to send a message. Why don't you make yourself useful and figure out where I can find the girl. I need to make certain she doesn't think that leaving this forest means that this is over."

 

Toni perked up at the assignment. "That I can do. I already have a pretty good suspicion where she'll be headed back to."

 

* * *

 

Betty had never experienced what it was like to run on pure adrenaline. From the moment she had locked eyes with the leader of the Lost Boys, she felt overcome with flight or fight instincts that sent her into overdrive.

Honestly, she was proud of herself for choosing to fight instead of fleeing the scene. She would not have faulted herself if she had chosen the latter.  As she ran towards the edge of the forest, clutching Archie's arm in a bruising grip, moments from the scene in the forest clearing played on repeat in the back of her mind. 

Betty was a self-assured seventeen-year-old by most measures, but standing up to the leader of a gang was definitely a new level of confidence that she didn't know she was capable of before.

The way she had degraded him and insulted his fellow gang members—all in the name of rescuing Archie, was simply beyond anything she should have done.

She had realized that in the moment and was resolutely aware of it in the aftermath.

As they reached the road directly outside of the forest, Betty finally stopped to breathe. Her back arched as she bent to rest her palms on her knees, coughing from the extended effort of running what she was sure was nearly a mile.

 

"What the fuck, Betty?" Archie questioned, still unsure of why she had come to his aid.

 

She stood up, approaching him with steps in rapid succession before shoving him in the chest.

 

"Are you serious? You could have gotten yourself killed, Archie!"

 

She shoved him again.

 

"You've pulled some stunts before, but this really tops the cake of rebellion."

 

"Who said I wanted you to rescue me?"

 

Betty's hand went to her chest, winded as if he had shoved her back.

Surely, she thought, he was going to apologize at once. There was no way Archie Andrews—the boy she had saved time and time again—was going to make her feel as if what she had done wasn't exactly what was needed.

When he remained silent, a grimace spread across her delicate features and bled into her into her entire stance.

Her heart ached in her chest—partially from the exertion of rescuing him and now primarily from the way each every second of silence carved into the deep level of care she carried for every one of her close friends.

 

"I was fine before you swooped in," he doubled down. 

 

The rumble of thunder in the distance echoed the emptiness Betty felt in that moment.

Rain droplets started to fall, sporadic and slow to start, and quickly sped up to a downpour over the two friends.

 

"Fine," Betty finally spit out. "The next time you have a death wish, make sure you don't tell other people about your plans." 

 

"Or just mind your own business."

 

Her nails dug into the skin of her palms, wishing he would repent with each damning sentence he uttered.

 She stared at him, vision blurring from the downpour, until a car on the road in front of them slowed to a stop.

 

"Do you two need help?" The driver asked from the open window.

 

"I need a ride," Betty replied, still looking at Archie before determinedly turning towards the driver. "He's fine walking, though."

 

Her gaze focused out the window for the duration of the ride back to the school. The chill of her soaked clothing and damp skin combined with the air-conditioned car left her painfully aware that everything that had happened in the last hour was not a dream.

She murmured a "thanks" to the second kind stranger of the night that had provided her transport. Archie would eventually find his way back, she was sure. She wondered how bad of a person it made her that she hoped he would get jumped on his way back. 

Upon sneaking back into her room, she quickly shed her clothes and changed into an oversized t-shirt before quickly tucking herself into bed. She knew her roommates would be out for the night, each enjoying their Friday far more than she was.

 

* * *

 

It took Toni a total of two hours to give Jughead the exact location of where to find Betty Cooper—along with her full name.

It didn't surprise him in the least to find out that she went to the sister school of the one that the redhead attended. He got a ride from one of his lackeys, not wanting to leave evidence of a getaway vehicle.

During the ride, he crafted the story of Betty Cooper. It was evident that her life was on a better track than his own. Although, he couldn't quite place if she was privileged or fortunate to have landed in her educational circumstances. She didn't strike him as elitist, even if she did call him worthless. The sort of courage it had taken to stand up to him after Toni was two seconds away from beating her up, that was something. That took a lot of sand, and he wasn't sure that half of the members of his gang even had that much gall.

One thing he was sure about was that Andrews didn't deserve to have a girl like that—romantic or not—fighting for him.

Once they had arrived at their destination, he pulled out a small piece of paper that had a shitty map of the school on it. He rotated it three times before understanding where he stood versus where it indicated he should go to find her room from the outside. 

He waved goodbye to his friend, walking towards the ancient looking building. The sound of wet gravel under his boots accompanied the general silence that a small town provided when it was two hours past midnight.

Stuffing the paper into the back pocket of his black denim jeans,  he sighed. Scaling a multi-story building wasn't a new challenge for him. In his youth, climbing was his primary hobby and talent. He had been capable of breaking into nice houses around the area while avoiding security precautions by entering through rarely guarded top floors.

Despite the fact that he was still a teenager, he felt the years that had passed since he had regularly climbed up surfaces weigh on him before he even grasped onto the first edge a foot above him.

He quickly found the climb to be easier than his prior anxiety foreshadowed. After hauling his lithe body up small balconies, he reached the 4th story of the 10 story building.

Pulling himself onto the stone balcony, that had no business fitting a person of any size, Jughead extracted the handwritten map from his pocket once more. The ink on the paper smeared under his fingertips, still wet from the climb up rain dampened stone.

This was the right window by the looks of it, it was just a matter of seeing if the building had extra precautions against potential intruders. His hands went to the bottom of the window, sliding it open with ease once he had forced it through the initial stage of sticking.

He took a deep breath, the window was easily taller than him, but having only opened it halfway, he had to crouch down in order to sneak in. He forewent making any effort to close it after he had made his way into the room. 

The only light in the dark space was from the moon and the stars outside and he quickly assessed the area. There were three beds but only one appeared to be occupied.

 

 _Shit_ , he thought. _Of course, she had roommates._

 

He wasn't sure, in that moment, if he should crawl back out the window he came in or pursue this further. Breaking into the room of a girl who had come onto his turf uninvited was one thing, but doing that to the girl's roommate would be an entirely different scenario altogether.

 

Jughead's plans for Betty weren't nice but they were at least fair, in an Old Testament sort of way.

 

Before he could think too deeply on the matter, he saw the girl toss in the bed to his left. The blonde hair was the exact same as he saw earlier, minus the ponytail.

 

 _Perfect_.

 

Standing up, he brushed some of the grime from the climb off the front of his jacket. He pulled out a switchblade from the pocket of his jacket, releasing the knife from its confines.

His steps were silent as he crept closer to her, staring for several seconds before finally crawling onto the bed, his knees on either side of her hips as he hovered over her.

He waited, expecting her to wake up. When he found her to be a heavy sleeper, he shoved her shoulder with his free hand.

 

"Hey," he said in a gruff tone. "Wake up."

 

Jughead relished every second of her eyes opening, shock and horror setting in before he moved to cover her mouth, ensuring that she saw the knife in his other hand.

 

"Did you think that we were done earlier?"

 

She squirmed under him, trying to knock him off of her.

 

"I'm going to remove my hand, but if you make a sound to inform anyone of my presence, I'll be gone faster than they can get here and you'll have to live in fear for the rest of your time here."

 

He brought the blade near her face and gently caressed her cheek, leaving a hardly there scratch in its place.

 

"Never knowing when I might come back. Not holding the slightest idea of how I'd exact my revenge."  He let the point hover over her throat before looking back into her eyes. 

"You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

 

She rapidly shook her head, eyes wide. 

 

"Good, now let's see you follow orders."

 

He slowly pulled his hands away, uncovering her mouth and holding the knife away from her. 

After she proved that she could, in fact, listen to instructions, he removed himself from his straddling position and sat back on his calves, partial kneeling on her bed. 

 

"Now, let's have a talk, Betty Cooper." 

 

Before she could ask he followed up, "Yes, I know who you are. Rather—I now know who you are thanks to the little stunt you pulled earlier."

He dragged the blade softly along the palm of his hand. "You see, being the leader of a group of rebellious teenagers isn't as easy as you'd think. Loyalty is tenuous and respect is fleeting. I hold onto both of those things by the thinnest of threads."

 

He watched as she pushed herself up by the backs of her forearms, settling into a sitting position.

 

"You coming in and grabbing the group's most recent potential member... well, that shit doesn't sit well. Not with anyone. Especially not with me—"

 

"Did you come in here to set an example then?" She interrupted, causing him to shake his switchblade at her in a scolding manner.

 

"Fuck, let me finish, okay?" He paused, waiting for her to nod her head. 

 

"Right then. As I was saying, what you did was fucked up. You could argue that my coming into your room at 2 AM is also fairly fucked up, and I wouldn't disagree with you in the slightest. What I need from you, is an honest apology and an unbreakable promise to not cross me again.” 

 

"Am I dreaming?"

 

He looked at her incredulously, tempted to wave the knife in her face again.

 

"Sorry, just... you know, it's 2 AM, as you said. And a gang leader is on my bed asking me to pinky promise not to 'cross him' again. Just a little more than surreal." 

 

"Are you just strung out? Is that where you got the courage to interrupt a gang initiation?" He spat.

 

"I have better things to do with my time than get high, thanks," she bit back. 

 

He could see her desire to say additional words, but her exhaustion won out and she restrained herself. 

When she didn't make a move to say anything else, he took the time to finally assess her state of being. Her hair was a mess, her face unadorned, and the only clothing he could see from the angle was a plain t-shirt. 

 

"Stop staring," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms across her chest to try to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Not like I'm looking at anything special," he lied.

 

She rolled her eyes, frown prominent on her face.

In that moment, he decided he would take a new approach. Trying to scare her clearly hadn’t worked.

 

"Wearing an old baggy t-shirt to bed. No wonder Andrews doesn't want to fuck you."

 

There it was. A reaction that was pure, visceral, and showed every bit of anger that she had in her.

 

"Excuse me? What does what I wear to bed have anything to do with anything else?" 

 

"Oh, everything really," he goaded. "I bet you've never been properly fucked from the looks of it. The way you dress to bed just confirms you have no expectation for a secret lover to come find you. At your age, isn't that the main gist of things?"

 

He could see the fire behind her eyes. He wanted a picture of her right there and then, so that he could always look at her in this moment. 

He opted, instead, to continue to kindle the fire he had created within her.

 

"You ever wonder what it would be like to be fucked until you couldn't feel your legs anymore?" 

 

Jughead smiled as she scowled at him then started to edge in closer to her.

 

"So hard that you can't remember your own name?" His eyes were locked deeply with hers, exploring the reduction of her irises. He wanted more. He continued to encroach in on her space, feeling her breath on his skin.

 

"Are you a virgin, Betty Cooper?"

 

In a flash, she closed the space between them, but not in the way he had hoped. She smacked away his switchblade before landing two slaps, one on each of his cheeks.

 

"Get out!" She screamed, making him shoot up, scrambling to grab his knife.

"Get out of my room!" She shrieked again.

 

He knew that if he stayed a second longer a house mother, or something of that sort, would be there to summon the police on him.

He was at the window within seconds, looking back to glare at her. "This isn't over,"  he promised under his breath, just loudly enough for her to hear him. 

 

"I never want to see you near me again."

 

He scurried down the side of the building in record time, making a prompt beeline off the premises.

Jughead had a long walk ahead of him and a multitude of things to think about.

 

The first of which being: Why the hell did he almost kiss Betty Cooper?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Tumblr](https://juxtaposedmusings.tumblr.com) to stay up to date on changes and all that.
> 
> Sorry to announce but I will not have a specific release schedule. I love writing and I am so happy to start and share this work with you all, but I would appreciate the consideration and patience in knowing that I will write as fast as I can but I am an adult with a busy schedule.
> 
> My next work I will post will be the third and final chapter of _Do I Wanna Know?_
> 
> After that I will switch off between one-shots and this fic!


End file.
